BLAHBLAHBLAH
by NekoTami11
Summary: Hating Sasuke is like drinking coffee in the morning...ritualistic. What happens when that hatred becomes something else. XD


**DISCLAIMER:** Do NOT Own NARUTO...

**SASUKE X OC (reader)**

**BLAH...BLAH...BLAH...**

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…m_umbling to yourself. Everywhere you turn; everywhere you go, you hear his name. He's like a constant eyesore and a "big taboo" whenever you hear his name or see him. RIGHT, "A LOT" of girls- young and old likes him. Practically…going crazy over him, admiring him in so many ways but for what reasons…you don't know.

_What was so great about him anyway?_ brows furrowed, watching your friends gather around the person, you were so irked at, like everything revolves around him…_only _him. A fact that a bunch of them (girls in particular) find him cute, gorgeous perhaps as what they always commented. He has his own "FAN CLUB", basically, if he was even aware of that, which in your own opinion is STUPID. Who would be in the club anyway, unless he did some jutsu or some hocus-pocus among those people that made them loose their brain…and so you thought.

It just eats you up to see people talk about him like his better than all of you, like his the BEST shinobi in the whole world. It just because he fought and won over a lot of exceptional shinobi's that no one would even dare to face, doesn't make him the best. You know a lot of a better man, shinobi's than him who didn't loose their heads in the process.

Transferring in Konoha was like a piece of good fortune for you but you never expected to deal with such nuisance in your life that you almost regretting being part of it now. You've been living in Konoha for 5 years since you moved from the Rice Village and got accepted as part of the Anbu Black Corps. You're one of the candidates who applied and got in right away because of your exceptional technique. It was hard for your village to let you go but at the same time proud that you've been accepted and get high commendations from important people. Since then they regarded you as one of the most 'bang-up' Kunoichi they've ever met, even the Hokage considered you as Captain material but all things changed when "SASUKE" showed back again in Konoha. No one really ever thought when he'll be back or if he will ever come back, you never really paid attention to it for you never thought you'll be dealing with him…until now.

You knew everything about Sasuke- his life, his past, even his life back then when he was still being considered as a rouge ninja... a traitor. That's why it was hard for you to accept the fact that now after five years of his return-five long years of endurance and what they so call "redeeming" himself, he became your Captain. Those years were also hard for you. Same as him, you trained and trained to get better, get stronger...hoping the position will be yours. It was your dream…your talisman, your once in a life time chance to really say to your self…YOU DID IT...but then again, HE CAME.

Yeah, he was good..."Better" perhaps is the right word and so on and so forth but still, you can't shake the feeling that he's your Captain. The position you so wanted was his…well in actuality, it wasn't the part that you didn't get the position that aggravates you, it was the part that HE got it. Yeah, he did resolve his past mistakes by abiding to all the rules and putting up to all the consequences laid upon him but then... _CAPTAIN of the ANBU? Puleeezzzeee!_! Snorting as you kept watching them hovering around him like peas in a pod, talking animatedly at each other while Sasuke stood there looking smug... as he always does. Like saying…OH I'M THE GREAT UCHIHA. NO ONE CAN BEAT ME!..or something like that.

Probably sensing the obviously, undisguised negative aura emitting from you, Sasuke turned towards you and held your condescending gaze. Meeting his gaze point blank…you didn't back down nor flinched. You so wanted him to know that you didn't like him even for just one bit. Raising an eyebrow, challenging him as you looked at him straight in the eye, _Hmph... you think I'm gonna back down? You think I'm scared of you. DREAM ON MISTER!_ Muttering in gritted teeth when someone slapped your back, breaking your heated eye contact with Sasuke.

"Hey [Y/N], what are you still doing here? They're already over there, Sasuke's going to brief us now for the upcoming Jounin exams. Hokage wants us to be ready. She doesn't want to have a repetition of what happened last year," Sai said who also happened to be one of your closest friends since he was the newest from all of them and the weirdest, but to you he seemed to be the only sane one in regards of Sasuke- that's why you liked him.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm coming!" looking so bored as Sai helped you got up from your seat then walked together towards the group. Looking straight away when again, you noticed Sasuke's direct gaze descended upon you and as usual, you in return, stared back with the same intensity. Keeping your undying emotion displayed by your eyes…how much you dislike him.

When you and Sai approached the group, Sasuke disentangled his eyes from you, not showing any form of emotion, from the heated gaze you two shared, to the eyes before him and began the meeting. No one seems to notice the scorching fire flowing through you in total detest to the man speaking in the group. Listening to him while he talked made you more and more irritated and annoyed. _He's such an EMO... seriously! Does he even think that anyone is listening to him_? thinking, looking around as you watched Sakura, Ino and other Kunoichi's alike stare at him with such adoration and complete awe. [_snorting_]

All eyes turned to you, as you weren't aware that your observation was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Do you have any comments Ms. [Y/N]?" Sasuke asked, turning his attention to you.

You just shrugged your shoulders and rolled your eyes, showing the lack of interest to him.

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke looked at you inquisitively but then again showing your disinterest in his question, he went back and continued the meeting. In your head, you only hear... BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, as you really paid no attention to whatever Sasuke was muttering about.

After a couple of minutes, the meeting ended and a series of "HAI" and grunts of approval from the group erupted, indication for you that the forum was finally done, since your mind was full of bad images of Sasuke playing in your head. Everyone began to move and headed for their designated task for the day as you too started to head out with Sai when Sasuke stopped you from going forward.

"Ms. [Y/N], May I have a word with you?"

The remaining eyes turned towards you, including Sai, Sakura and Ino who were still around, within earshot, waiting for your reply.

You were so tempted to say, "SHOVED IT IN YOUR #$%^" or something crappy just to infuriate him and maybe... maybe the battle you were so hoping for to find out whose really better will happen now but then again, your duties as a respectable ANBU won you over and decided to get it over with.

Turning around and facing him, back braced and legs firmed on the ground as you wait for him to say something. You heard the others mutter something then turn themselves to leave, leaving you and Sasuke alone inside the office premises. Keeping your eyes on him, you and Sasuke stared each other down for quite a while, measuring each other out for some unspoken variance at each other when Sasuke finally spoke.

"Do you have any problem Ms. [Y/N]?" he asked in a deep authoritative voice.

"Do I have a problem? Me...?" pointing at yourself, "Maybe YOU have a problem". You couldn't stand the haughtiness in Sasuke's demeanor in that authoritative tone of his. _The nerve of this guy!_ Completely piss at the guy in front of you, watching you as if he owns you or something.

Sighing, Sasuke loosened up a little bit, relaxing his shoulders as he sat at the edge of the table and gaped at you as if it's the only thing left to do... stare at you with those deep onyx eyes, perusing you from head to toe. You can feel his eyes browsing you like a book, slowly and carefully. Feeling your skin tingle a bit from his gaze, making you more and more agitated and enraged of his unscrupulous examination. Making a fist as all your issues to him welled up inside you, couldn't control your self as your next words erupted from your lips.

"YOU '!#$%^&', STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

"Why? Am I making you... uncomfortable?" he replied with a smug smile etched on his face.

"LISTEN UP MISTER..." walking towards him, " I'M NOT GOING TO PLAY AROUND ANYMORE WITH THESE STUPID GAME OF YOURS. IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, SAY IT NOW OR ELSE-"

"Or else…what? Are you going to defy my authority?" he asked looking up towards you as his face turned serious.

"Tsk... Is that all you're good at? Parade your power and "show off" that you're "IN COMMAND", you said, hitching up an eyebrow and scoffed at him, sneering at him.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as his self-control snapped, standing as he towered you over with the distinct height difference between you two, moving closer, entering your personal space but as hard headed as you are, you didn't move, didn't swerve your stance.

You looked up at him, daring him, mocking him, ignoring the fast hammering of your heart against your chest from the closeness you two are in now.

"I DO NOT TAKE PRIDE OF MY AUTHORITY... I DO NOT SHOW OFF... I DON'T-"

"BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!" you replied, not even letting him finish his sentence as you kept mouthing the words and make face at him.

Seeing as his face contoured and his breathing hitch up, probably fighting the urge to knock you down; thinking that this might be it... the time that you'll finally have the reason to show him that you're not like everyone else that he could push around, that you can take him down and that he can't just shove it in your face that he's your "CAPTAIN".

Occupied with these thoughts when the unthinkable happened...

Grabbing your neck in a swift motion, pulling your face towards him as he silenced you with his lips. Your pupils dilated the size of a saucer as your brain worked overtime registering what he was doing to you. You couldn't move...you couldn't react. Your brain's telling you to push him or even pummel him into pieces but your body betrayed you.

Soon his hold began to loosen, as his kiss began to deepen. You feel your stomach curl and your heart began to flutter when he suddenly released you, leaving you in a dazed state. He watched you under those eyelids- those beautiful eyes keeping you captive.

You open your mouth to say a word but nothing came out. You just looked at him, the guy you were so piqued at, the one who always makes you feel so little, the man who took your dreams away. Now there he was, looking down at you, touching your arm ever so lightly-sending shivers up to your spine.

It's as if you were seeing him the first time... your heart began to race again as heat flowed up to your face, warming you all over as his hands kept on brushing your arm, up and down. Gulping down some air as you watched him take the remaining space again that was separating you two as he lowered his head towards you one more time, touching his lips to yours.

Your eyes started to droop as you let go of yourself from the emotion welling up inside you when you felt Sasuke's lips curved up into a smile, pulling you much closer and whispered... "You were saying?"

* * *

><p>.<strong>..EHERM...*sweat-drop*...o-k...i hope that made you smile somehow, like me ^_^. I would greatly appreciate it if you leave comments, reviews, criticisms, or whatever comes to your mind, would be GREAT. This is my very first one-shot, i hope i didn't murder it. Thanks very much XD<strong>


End file.
